


51st century pheromones versus 21st century biology

by The_Engineer



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1416433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Engineer/pseuds/The_Engineer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Okay, Jack. This is where we test to see which is better, 51 century pheromones or 21st century biology?”<br/>“You see Jack; let me explain a little something about biology and the nature of orgasms. When a man orgasms and ejaculates he release a hormone called prolactin. This hormone is what makes men lose their erections after sex, they get tired and sex becomes uncomfortable. After coming, men just want to roll over and go to bed. That is the refractory period, or time between orgasms.<br/>“I do not release prolactin when I come and I do not have a refractory period. I come, I stay hard, and I can have multiple orgasms all night long.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	51st century pheromones versus 21st century biology

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first attempt but the science is sound. Comments are welcome.

      Jack had been waiting so long for this moment to come (literally) He had been flirting with Ianto for weeks, little touches, flirting, watching him glide across the hub with undisguised lust in his eyes. There was the brief kiss in the archives, but Jack had moved to fast and Ianto had fled before it had progressed. Jack had to start the seduction from the beginning again.

  
      Jack was sitting in his office wondering why he was so obsessed with Ianto. Did he just think obsessed? Jack had never had any problems with charming lovers into bed before. In fact it usually just took a ‘hello,’ and they were his. What was it about Ianto that made him so different?

  
      He knew Ianto was not immune to his pheromones or charms. He would watch Ianto struggle with keeping his composure (so sexy to watch), then Jack would see that little smile turn up at the corner of his mouth just when he would flirt back, shyly, suggestively. It drove Jack crazy, he wanted him. Jack wanted to push Ianto up against the filing cabinets, feel his body close to him and slide his tongue inside his mouth, and then over the rest of his naked body, taking his time savoring every inch of the young Welshman’s body. He wanted to hear Ianto scream his name when he came, he wanted to see his face as he climaxed.

  
      Jack though back to the archives a few days before….Jack silently crept up behind Ianto breathing in his ear. “Is there something I can do for you, sir?” Jack grinned and was about to reply when Ianto broke through his thoughts, and turned around, they were inches from each other, their bodies actually touching. Jack could feel Ianto breath his voice trembled. “I take it they do not have ‘personal space’ in the 51st century?”

  
      Ianto had leaned closer into Jack, both of them very conscious of the closeness, both of them feeling each other erections. Jack slowly ensnared Ianto’s waist, positioning his thigh against Ianto hard on, and slowly shifted, rubbing against him. Ianto shifted so he was rubbing his hip bone against Jack, both slightly panting, lips so close together but not kissing, just breathing into each other’s open mouths, daring one another to make the first move. Ianto breath was coming fast, Jack wanted to move his hands to Ianto cock but knew if he did the spell would be broken and Ianto would pull back and the game would end. Jack dared to touch Ianto’s lips with his tongue. Ianto gasped, and started to breathe even faster, his eyes pin points of lust and desire, not leaving Jack’s face. Jack felt Ianto’s hands contract on his arms and a shudder run though his body, a gasp escaping his parted mouth as he came in his trousers. Jack fearing the end rubbed faster on Ianto hip bone and came and a moan. Ianto licked his lips as he watched Jack pant for breath.

  
“Interesting, if you will excuse me,” and with that Ianto left Jack in the archives, frustrated but a little more satiated. Jack had to hand it to him, Ianto had a lot of self-control, and he wondered what his breaking point was…..  
…….  
They were in the hub, alone together, merciless flirting and rubbing against each other every chance they got.

   
      “Right cheeky monkey, I have had enough of this! Right here, right now. Winner takes all, your 51st century pheromones against my 21st century biology.”

Ianto unknotted his tie and snapped it off glaring at Jack, waves of desire rippling off his body. Jack was leering at Ianto and his fury, his sexy…sexy fury. He had finally pushed Ianto too far with his latest shenanigans. Ianto was now unbuttoning his coat, staring at Jack challenging him. Jack taking advantage of the moment when Ianto’s arms would be temporary pinned advanced upon him and grabbing Ianto forcefully pulled him into his chest so Jack could maul his lips, Ianto was forced to remain still and be kissed by Jack, giving as good as he was getting. Jack rips the coat and shirt completely off Ianto (Ianto winces a little as he hears the fabric actually tear) and lets it fall to the floor in a heap.

  
      They struggled in each other arms, while trying to make progress to Jack’s office and his room, lips and teeth clash together, tongues wrapped around each other, deep and wet. Hands grasping each other bodies, Ianto grabs Jack coat collar and pulls it down Jack’s shoulder. For several moments Jack arms are pinned to his side as Ianto thrusts his body tight against Jack. Ianto moans in his mouth, his tongue rubbing against Jack’s, feeling like his tongue could not go deep enough. Finally Ianto let’s go of the coat and tries to slide the suspenders off Jack shoulders. Once his arms are free, Jack grips Ianto hips, thrusting and rubbing his erection against Ianto. Ianto grabs Jack’s shirt and rips, buttons pinging against the wall, the sound of clothes tearing can be heard, Ianto did not spare the tee shirt any less gentle treatment. Now both men were shirtless. Jack pinned Ianto against the wall, pressing inside his legs, Ianto, in one swift movement lifts his right leg to Jack’s hip. Jack reaches down and grasps Ianto leg as it circles his waist. He feels Ianto shift his weight as his left leg comes up circling; now both legs are wrapped around Jacks waist. They grind on each other, gasp and moaning in pleasures as teeth and lips tear at each other throats.

  
      Wanting more Jack pushes away from the wall. Ianto legs come back down and they make their way towards the stairs. Ianto walking backwards up the stairs as Jack pushes, their lips never leaving each other. Ianto slips and begins to fall backwards on the stairs, Jack still holding him tight, moves forward so that Ianto is under him. Bodies pressed tight, hips bumping into each other they lay on the stairs, dry humping. Jack feels Ianto shift as his puts one leg to push on the stair, Jack lifts his body up slightly to take some of the pressure off. They crawl up the stairs that way; bumping, grinding, biting, licking, sucking, clawing at each other. Still on the stairs, Jack has managed to get Ianto pants unbuttoned and un zipped, they are sliding, slowly off his hips. Jack looks down and gasps in excitement, thrilled that Ianto does not wear anything underneath, that he can see the dark hair trailing down his belly button, and just barely the dark nest of hair at the base of Ianto swollen cock. Impatiently, Jack pulls Ianto into a sitting position, lifting him onto his feet traversing the few remaining stairs. Jack feels Ianto hand rubbing Jack’s cock thought his trousers, as one hand is tugging at his belt. Jack reaches down with a practice hand and removes his belt and unbuttons his pants. Ianto’s hand tugs at the zipper and push the trousers and underwear down, Jack steps out of them neatly. They stop for a brief moment and look into each other’s lust filled eyes. Jack holds Ianto face in his hands and Ianto gives Jack a wicked and mischievous smile. They clash together locking lips, hand racing around each other bodies, pulling in closer.

  
      Just the ladder to go thinks Jack, wishing not for the first time that he had a regular bedroom that you did not have to crawl into. He releases Ianto and climbs down the ladder. Ianto follows quickly, but not quickly enough. Jack pins Ianto on the ladder, his arms on either side, kissing his back and shoulders, noticing the bruises from the stairs already beginning to show. Jack circles his arm around Ianto’s waist to lift him off the ladder on to the floor. Jack’s hands slide down Ianto hips, effectively removing his pants. Jack’s eyes glitter with lust, he can feel himself salivating looking at Ianto naked, his cock hard and protruding.  
Ianto pushes Jack onto the bed and straddles him leaning forward arms on either side of his head, Ianto’s cock and balls rest on Jack’s stomach, a mad gleam in his eye, a wolfish smile on his lips. Jack writhers under Ianto gently thrusting his hips, silently pleading to be touched. Jack’s arms circle Ianto’s’ slim waist enjoying the view of his lover on top of him, the anticipation driving him mad with desire.

  
“Okay, Jack. This is where we test to see which is better, 51 century pheromones or 21st century biology?” Ianto has a truly wicked grin on his face right now. For once thinking he has the upper hand against Jack. Ianto leans down and licks Jack’s mouth, his tongue diving inside, dipping and curving his tongue upwards like a cat licking cream from a bowl, Jack moans in pleasure.

  
      Ianto leans up and shifts back so he is on his knees and shin bones sitting on jack thighs, their cocks touching. Ianto spits into his hand and reaches between their bodies for both their cocks and begins stoke them in unison causing Jack to moan with pleasure.

  
      “You see Jack; let me explain a little something about biology and the nature of orgasms. When a man orgasms and ejaculates he release a hormone called prolactin. This hormone is what makes men lose their erections after sex, they get tired and sex becomes uncomfortable. After coming, men just want to roll over and go to bed. That is the refractory period, or time between orgasms. When we are younger it can take 20 to 30 minutes before we are ready to have sex again, as men grow older it takes a longer amount of time. Are you listening to me Jack?”

  
      Jack only moans in reply, his hips thrusting in time with Ianto stroking enjoying the feel of Ianto cock next to his. Ianto watches Jack for a moment, lips slightly parted, his breathing becoming more rapid. He leans forward his hand moving faster. Jack is thrusting in his hand, moaning and gasping. Jack’s hands clamped on to Ianto’s hips so hard they are leaving bruises, Ianto matching the thrusts with his own hips.

  
“Come for me Jack.” Ianto continues to hover over jack, hips thrust in time with Jack, his hand tightening on the tip of Jack’s cock as pre come oozes out, and smearing it onto his own tip, moaning in pleasure.

  
“Come”……he breaths again.

  
      Jack arches his back, “I’m coming, I’m coming, “ he pants as come spills out of his cock on to his stomach and Ianto’s hand and fingers. Ianto takes one last swipe across the head of Jack’s cock making him shudder. Ianto cries out and shudders as he comes in his now slick hand, rubbing his come on Jack’s cock. Jack then watches as Ianto brings his fingers his mouth, licking and sucking on his fingers. Jack lets out another groan of pleasure. After licking his hand clean, Ianto then shift further back and leans down and starts to lick the cum off of Jack’s stomach, eliciting another groan. Jack’s eyes glitter with lust as he watches.  
Ianto moves back up so he is now straddling Jack’s stomach; Jack is amazing that Ianto’s cock still hard after coming, while he can feel his own becoming flaccid. Ianto places a few fingers in Jack’s mouth and instructs him to, “suck it.” Ianto closes his eyes as Jack sucks on his fingers, moaning ever so slightly. Then Ianto brings his moistened fingers to his cock and begins to slowly stoke.

  
      “Now where were we…oh yes, I was telling you about the refractory period, do you remember Jack?” Jack nods mesmerized, watching Ianto stroke himself.

  
      “Well Jack, I am an anomaly. You see Jack; I do not release prolactin when I come.” Ianto starts to stroke faster, his hips moving in time, his breathing more ragged as Jack’s hands play with his nipples, alternating pinching them, and rubbing with his thumbs. Jack leans forward on his elbows and captures Ianto in a tongue lashing kiss. All the while Ianto continues to stroke. Ianto breaks the kiss, his breathing rapid.

  
      “I do not have a refractory period. I come, I stay hard, and I can have multiple orgasms all night long.”

  
      Ianto leans forward over Jack, “I’m coming.” Ianto moans. Jack can feel warm liquid on his chest. Ianto is breathing rapidly. Ianto takes his hand and dips his finger in his come on Jack’s chest, then places his fingers in Jack’s mouth. Jack hungrily sucks on his fingers hoping for more. Ianto smiles at Jack and leans down to kiss him, enjoying the taste of himself in Jack mouth.

  
      “How long…..How many orgasms can you have in a night?” Jack asks feverishly, noticing that true to his word, Ianto cock was still hard, while Jack’s was soft and limp, but starting to harden again in anticipation.

   
      Ianto smiled, “that’s for me to know and you to find out.” He slides over so he is lying next to Jack. They begin kissing deeply. Jack lays on top of Ianto, marveling at the feel of Ianto against him, feeling his hard cock on his stomach.

  
      Ianto pushes on Jack’s shoulders. Jack smiles hungry with anticipation and moves down, nibbling on each of Ianto’s nipples, swiping his tongue across until hard then sucking, cause him to moan. Jack trails kisses down Ianto chest and stomach. He can hear Ianto whimper, and pleads with Jack to suck on his cock.  
Jack’s takes the hard cock in his mouth, savoring the taste and smell of Ianto. He starts with swirling his tongue around the head, then down the shaft in agonizing slow motion. Ianto squirms as Jack devours him whole, deep in his throat. Ianto letting loose a string of Welsh swear words, weaves his hands into Jack hair and thrusts his hips, fucking Jack’s mouth.

  
      “Fuck….” Is all Ianto manages to say, his back arching. Ianto gasp and pants while Jack teases him with his tongue, one hand cupping his balls, the other using long slow strokes. Jack alternates taking one ball in his mouth and the other, then back to the shaft.

  
      Jack deep throats Ianto again, taking him all in slowly. Ianto can only gasp and beg for more. Jack is relishing making the young man lose control, and moves even more slowly down his cock, his tongue circling around, licking all sides. Ianto begins to really plead for Jack to go faster, to let him come.  
Jack can feel Ianto’s cock swell; he starts to move faster, hollowing out his cheek to increase the suction. Ianto moans and thrashes about, his hips bucking, legs encircling Jack’s waist, trying to get his hips higher. Ianto traps Jack’s head between his thighs shoving his cock down Jack’s throat, arches his back and screams

.  
      “I’m coming” and with a few last hip thrusts Ianto comes. Jack feels the warm liquid slide down his throat, drinking it all in, while Ianto pants for breath, his body covered in a light sheen of sweat and shaking.

  
      “Fuck, if I knew guys gave such great head I would have turned hetro-flexible much sooner.” Ianto says lazily completely relaxed, while the waves of his organism ripple through his body.

  
      Jack comes up fast to kiss Ianto hard on his mouth. Ianto squeaks in pain, looking at Jack questioningly.

  
      “No other guys will ever give you this kind of head, or fuck you, like I do, “Jack replies more out of jealously than anger. Ianto does not know why Jack is suddenly angry with him. Jack kisses him again, softer this time, after a moment Ianto responds glad whatever moment has passed.  
Ianto shifts so he can lie on top of Jack. They begin to kiss each other deeply, passionately. Arms caressing each other’s skin, legs intertwined around each other, hips grinding against each other. Ianto is still hard; Jack relishing a challenge starts on him again.

     “Trust me, Ianto,” a statement, not a question or plea.

  
      “Safe word is zebra. What do you want?” Ianto mumbles. He has pinned Jack’s arms above his head and is running his tongue down the inside of Jack’s bicep, down into his armpit and continuing further down to his ribs. Jack moans from the exquisite pleasure. He pushed up on Ianto’s hands and sits up.  
“On your knees,” Jack slides around behind Ianto so is sitting on his thighs facing away from Jack, against Ianto’s back, Jack’s now hard cock is rubbing against Ianto’s ass. He can feel Ianto tense up and begin to shift away from him. Jack reaches one arm around Ianto’s waist to steady him. Jack reaches behind him for the lube under the pillow and flicks the lid open with his thumb. A quick squeeze coats Jack’s hand. He reaches back around and begins a slow and steady stoke on Ianto’s cock. He licks and bites Ianto’s neck, willing him to relax.

  
      “Trust me,” Jack says again biting hard on Ianto’s shoulder tendon, causing a sharp intake of breath on Ianto’s part. Working his way up his neck, Jack’s only thought is about marking Ianto as his, and is satisfied when light bruising appears. Hesitant at first, Ianto begins to enjoy the sensation of Jack’s hand pumping and the hardness behind him, he even starts to thrust his hips in time with the pumping. Ianto reaches behind, grabbing Jack’s ass to pull him closer, his fingers digging into the flesh. They soon find a rhythm together, Jack can hear Ianto start to gasp, his breathing coming quicker. Jack knows his own organism is close, he can feel the pre cum oozing. Jack does not remember a time when he has wanted to fuck someone so badly, to be so close and not allowed in. Jack moves his arm down and grabs the inside of Ianto’s thigh to gain move leverage, keep both hands on Ianto he thinks, so he is not tempted to slip in uninvited. The pace has become frantic, both men moaning. Jack can feel Ianto’s cock swell as he organisms, cum spilling out onto the bed and Jack’s hand. Jack quickly pulls Ianto closer as he comes on Ianto’s ass crack with a loud, earsplitting moan. For a few minutes they just pant against each other. Ianto can feel Jack’s cum oozing down his ass crack and is surprised how much it is turning him on, how much Jack is turning him on, and he still wants more. Ianto brings his arms up to circle Jack’s head, craning his neck for a kiss. Jack eventually breaks the kiss. Ianto slides off the bed, and goes to the bathroom to bring out a towel and a glass of water. Jack stands up to towel off Ianto’s body, but first pauses to admire the slim and beautiful body in front of him, the sweat soaked hair, and the translucent full body flush Ianto has from all the orgasms. Ianto sees Jack looking at him and blushes, Jack smiles and kissing Ianto lightly on the lips and beings to towel him off, ruffling his hair. They stand for a while just kissing, hands cupping each other’s faces, pausing for breath, resting their foreheads against each other.

  
      “So what should we do for an encore, unless you are conceding?” Ianto teases Jack, licking his lips, going in for another long slow deep kiss, wrapping his arms around his waist so Jack can feel…yep, Ianto’s hard on. Jack cannot believe it and is beginning to question his own stamina at this point. Okay, I’m not going to let some twenty year old beat ME at this, I mean I have been around and doing this a helluva lot longer, time to pull out the stops, I might not be fucking you tonight Ianto Jones, but I will fuck you… into submission….into my bed permanently, until you cannot see the color white or tell what day it is and until you are MINE.

  
      Ianto is both physically exhausted and mentally overstimulated but would never admit that to Jack; he was having too much fun. It was good for Captain Jack Harkness to be beaten at his own game, and everyone should eat a little humble pie every now and then. Besides Ianto had to admit to himself, it has been a long time since one partner could handle Ianto’s…anomaly. Lisa was a ‘twice is nice’ kind of girl, but Ianto would still have to jerk off at least one more time afterwards, and usually again in the morning. Threesomes were okay, but they lacked the intimacy Ianto craved. Jack was a good sex partner, but would the price of admission be too high to pay? He stopped thinking not wanting to continue down that path of consciousness. Be in the moment, you’ve wanted this, enjoy the here and now, and don’t worry about what will happen tomorrow.

  
      Jack could feel a subtle mood change from Ianto, and was concerned. He deepened the kiss to try to bring Ianto back with him, in the moment. Jack could honestly say that while he has had a long line of lovers, Ianto was one that would not be forgotten easily. Jack would remember this night for centuries to come.  
Breaking the kiss he pushed Ianto down on the bed, “I’m just getting started. Don’t tell me you are tired.” Jack teases as he climbs between Ianto open legs.

     “Oh yeah, so what are your plans for me Jack, what else are you going to do to make me come?” Ianto rubs his inner thigh against Jack’s face, his foot coming to a rest on Jack’s back. Jack turns to kiss his inner thigh. And slowly moved toward Ianto’s hard cock, if I move slowly and not rush him this could work….  
Jacks tongue circles Ianto’s straining cock, licking up and down. Jack feels Ianto shift; he glances up to see Ianto with his hands clasped behind his head and a smile on his face. That’s right, relax you are not going to know what hit you.

   
      Jack continues down and teases each of Ianto’s balls, he then moves his tongue even lower along the perineum. Ianto gasp and jumps at the touch. “Zebra!” Jack pulls away immediately and watches Ianto process the sensation, his breathing becoming erratic. Jack is just about to come up and sooth Ianto when he lays back down, this time his hands are by his sides gripping the bed sheets. “okay,” he whispers so faintly Jack wasn’t sure he said anything at all. Jack watches Ianto, just to make sure he is really okay and starts to wonder if he should put a stop to their session. “continue,” comes out stronger this time, even though he is still tense, Jack starts again.

  
      Licking down the perineum he can feel Ianto squirm. Jack inhales the musky scent and licks around the tight puckered ring. Ianto moans loudly, when Jack pushes his tongue inside.

  
      “Fuuuuuuccccckkkkkkkk,” Ianto’s back was arched and his eyes were rolling in the back of his head. He was so overwhelmed with physical stimulation that he could not process it all at once, instead his body quivered and twitched with all the energy.

  
      Jack pushes his tongue deeper into Ianto’s, ass, developing a rhythm, he was desperate to use his fingers, but knew that it would result in the safe word, and really would the end the night. He had the time; this was just the first, right? They would be having sex more often, right? Jack wanted Ianto. Jack wanted Ianto to come. Jack wanted Ianto to come often and with him. Jack wanted Ianto to come often and with him every fucking night. Jack wanted Ianto to come often and with him every fucking night until death do us part.

  
      Jack increased the pressure and the tempo, all or nothing stakes, he wanted Ianto desperately, nightly. This was no longer just a little sex game but a competition, “winner takes all”, Ianto said in the beginning. Jack would take everything; Ianto would be his…in every way.

  
      Ianto had grabbed his cock and was furiously stroking, “I’m coming!” Jack doesn’t stop rimming Ianto’s asshole. Ianto comes, it spurting onto his stomach, his hands and chest. He is still panting, wondering if Jack is going to stop, his senses are overloaded when he feels another organism building. “Jack I’m coming!” Mere seconds after his first organism, Ianto is on to his second, shooting cum out of his cock. Jack removes his tongue and quickly goes to suck on Ianto’s spurting cock. Ianto jerks at the sensation. Jack moves quickly up Ianto’s body, leans over and straddling his face and pumps his hard erection into Ianto’s open mouth.  
Jack pulls out of Ianto mouth and slides next to him. Ianto is just staring at the ceiling in a daze.

  
      “I like….I just came twice…right after each other….I came twice. Did you see that Jack?” Ianto’s eyes are bright and shiny. “I think I’m blind…I can’t see….”

  
“try blinking,” Jack says with a smile and kisses Ianto lips. Yes, definitely one for the memory to hold on to.

  
“Oh…yep that worked, fucking hell. I came twice...in a row.”

  
      Ianto launched himself on top of Jack and began kissing him. “Do you need a break Jack?” It wasn’t asked in a condescending manner, but out of concern. Jack kissed him back. There was an ache inside of him.

  
      “Do you feel brave Ianto?” Jack asks kissing Ianto. Both are covered in sweat again, Jack is exhausted. He could not remember a time when he had had so much sex consecutively, but he was having fun finding out Ianto’s limit, so far he had come 5 times (6 if you count the double), more than twice as many times as Jack in three hours they have been down there. He knew it was risky. Ianto had clearly put limits on what he would do tonight. Jack could not blame him, being that it was his first time, but still, no harm asking.

    
      “Fuck yeah!,” Ianto says tonguing Jacks nipple, and leaving bit marks on his chest. “what do you have in mind?”

  
      “I want you to fuck me Ianto.” He heard Ianto’s intake of breath as he paused and feel his body stiffen. Jack could tell that he crossed the boundary Ianto had set down earlier in their love making. But Ianto relaxed almost immediately and rolled Jack onto his stomach and began kissing his shoulders. Let Jack think he had not done anal, sure it might have been with the opposite sex but he knew his way around.

  
      Ianto hands searched the bed for the lost tube of lube, thankful when Jack placed it in his hand so he did not have to stop kissing jack’s neck.

  
      “Turn over,” Ianto whispers into Jack ear, “I’m going to watch you come, when I fuck you. The whole universe is going to hear you scream my name.”

  
      Jack rolled onto his back reveling in the passion in Ianto’s voice. Ianto kissed him hard, bruised lips seeking each other and crawls between Jack’s legs. Ianto pulls back and leans up, his eyes never leaving Jacks and he runs his now lube slicked hand up and down his cock. He leans forward positioning himself. Jack can feel Ianto, his eyes close as he wait for that moment of opening, he is right there he can feel the tips of Ianto cock on his asshole…..what the hell is he waiting for? Jack tried so shift down, but can feel Ianto break contact.

  
      “Ianto, NOW…..PLEASE!!!” Jack is at his wits ends, so fucking close. Ianto pushes just the tip of his head in. Jack moans and squirms. “more,” he gasps and looks at Ianto. Ianto is looking at him, lips slight parted in a lustful fashion. Ianto is enjoying the power he has over Jack (knowing it will not last long), watching his writher under him. Slowly, Ianto continues to push and stops half way.

  
“what do you want, Jack, tell me…or I will pull out.”

  
“No!,” Jack gasps, “Ianto, just fuck me, hard and fast. DO IT NOW!”

  
      Ianto pushes all the way into Jack, “fuck, yes.” Jack manages to grunt, but then Ianto stops, again. “say my name.” Ianto demands of Jack. “scream my fucking name.”

  
“Ianto.” Jack circles Ianto’s waist with his legs, raising his hips higher so the thrusts hit the prostrate.

  
“louder!” He pulls out and thrusts into Jack, just once.

  
“IANTO!”

  
      Ianto pulls out and thrusts back in, this time continuing to pound into Jack. He continued to thrust, each one getting deeper, hearing Jack moan and grunt his name spurring him on. Jack’s hand was on his cock, pumping it to the rhythm of Ianto’s thrust. Sweat is pouring of Ianto, down his back, stinging his eyes. He won’t close them but he wants to watch Jack come.

  
      “Come for me Jack, come for me. Scream me name and come for me.” Ianto could feel his own organism getting close; He wanted Jack to come first, so he redoubled his efforts and sped up his pace.

  
      “I’m coming Ianto, I’m coming!” Jack’s arched his back and come erupts out of his cock onto this stomach and hands. Ianto wanted to reach out and taste it, but he couldn’t stop, he was so close.

    
      “Jack!” Ianto screams in what sounds like to Jack pleasure and…. shock. Jack can feel the warm come shooting inside him, as Ianto’s body shudders and goes limp. He falls forward into Jack’s arms, Jack carefully lifts and pushes Ianto out of him, and turning so they are both on their sides facing each other. Ianto is passed out cold from exhaustion. Ianto’s hair is saturated with sweat along with the rest of his trembling body.

  
      “Ianto, Ianto?” Jack gently shakes his shoulder. He starts to get concerned when he cannot wake Ianto, but then realizes the heavy breathing of deep sleep.  
Jack smiles and gets up and goes into the bathroom for a warm washcloth and a new towel. Jack gently washes off Ianto’s body and dries him off, he then gets up to take a quick shower. Jack comes back and wraps them both up in a blanket, their naked bodied intertwined automatically as if they had muscle memory. Jack listens to Ianto’s heavy even, deep breathing, relishing that he could bring Ianto to such a state.

     He kisses Ianto softly on his open lips and whispers, “next time we will try for seven.”


End file.
